Legacy of the Sword
by Amril Galandol
Summary: Amril Galandol, a young wood elf warrior takes vengence on the forsaken orc clan of Crushbone. With his guildmates, Jjissae, Roslyn, Elfrir, Malamr, and Maxam, Amril must win in the Horde war...and upcoming war against the orcs...(R&R Please! Chap Two up)
1. Prolouge-Lesser Faydark

Prolouge  
  
  
  
A lone sound of horse's foot steps against stone echoed through out the trees of Lesser Faydark. One man dressed in nobel's clothing rode a jet black horse. His eyes suspiciously eyed the forest, as he repeatly heard wrenched screams of terror.  
He knew he shouldn't be here during witching hour, but he had to make the trip now if he wanted to get home. He hade heard the rumors of Tier'Dal enhabiting the forest from the gnomes, but he didn't blieve them at the time. The gnomes warned him not to go into the forest at night, but he ignored them.  
A small rustling sound off too the right of him caught his attention. He turned his horse around, and a black figure darted from the secrecy of one tree to another. The man drew his sword franticlly, and looked where the black figure had been.  
"Show yourself!" The man said in a fear-stricken tone.   
At that moment, a few crooked laughs came from all around him. Then more laughs, and then even more. He kicked his horse, making it run away. The man looked back, the biggest mistake of his life. He didn't see the dark-blue skinned elf infront of him.   
It stuck it's spear into the ground, tripping the horse, and making the man flip forward. The man landed on his back, and looked up at a crooked grin. The Tier'Dal laughed evilly, and drew a silver short sword from it's belt. The silver blade came down, piercing into the mans neck, beheading him.  
Meanwhile, a child was born recently in the tree city of Kelethin. The mother held her baby in a wool blanket. An old elf man sat in a chair with a wooden staff. The baby was asleep now, after almost 20 minutes of straight crying, and the mother seemed releaved.  
"Well done, Arenla. Malor will be proud once he sees the boy," The old man said.  
"Now father, I know you don't like Malor's line of work, but he is doing it for the people of Greater Faydark. Orcslaying was his dream ever since he was a little boy, and perhaps it will be the young one's also," Arenla said in a whisper, trying not to wake the boy.  
"What will you name the boy anyway?" The old elf asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Malor and I have decided on the name Amril," Arenla said.  
"Ah..." The old elf said softly.  
"Yes, we talked it over a few weeks ago," Arenla said.  
"I must be going, lots of things do be done...but before I go, I want to leave something for the child," He said, and untied a dark-green scabbered with a gold handled sword inside it, "Give this to the boy when he grows old enough...he'll need it later."  
"What do you mean he'll need it later?" Arenla asked, but didn't get a respone, for the old elf had vanished.  
"Oh no! It's the mark...on the childs left forearm...can it be? No, not my son..." 


	2. Chapter One-Sword and Shield

Chapter One  
  
  
  
The blueish orc screamed in rage as it gripped it's rusted short sword. It took a step closer, planning to draw in it's target in, and by calling others, enclosing it in a pit of death. But Amril was smarter then that. A single dagger hung loosely from his belt, and he grabbed it. The orc could only look and wonder what the young warrior was about to do.  
In a flash of speed and strength, the dagger flew swiftly through the air, the tip catching the orc's skull. The orc screamed in pain, choking on it's on blood. The body crumbled to the floor, and Amril didn't bother taking his dagger out.  
A fellow orcish warrior saw the slaughter of it's comrade, and he rushed to take vengance. The spear was easily dodged by Amril, who parryed it as the orc tryed to pierce him. Amril's boot connected with the orc's jaw, snapping it to a side.   
Amril's silver blade thrusted forth, cutting through blue orc flesh. Blood poored from the wound, and the orc could not scream, for it's jaw was broken. Amril smriked at it, and saw the look of fear in it's eyes. The blade came around, but the orc was fast enough to duck.  
Amril wouldn't take it. He thrust his blade into the orc's stomach, blood spilling and spewing from the cut. Blood started to appear from the orc's mouth, and it coughed up more blood. The blade went deeper, and a river a crimson flowed down it's torso.  
Amril took his blade out, and left the orc to die. He could hear it's coughs and spatters as it slowly withered away, not leaving anything behind except for a bloody corpse.  
No more orcs dared to come at him, in fear of a brutal death like their fellow orcs. Amril walked out timidly, fearing bigger foes would come to him. He passed through the 'Gate', other wise the opening between orc territory, and Greater Faydark.  
There was a single hill, known as 'Orc Hill', where young adventurers tested there wits against the orcs. Countless orcs had died there, yet again, countless young folk had died there as well. Bodies layed scattered, fear burrowed deep in each eye.  
Amril ignored the dead staring at him, and treaded down the dirt path. The wooden lift soon came into sight, providing him an way up to the tree city of Kelethin.  
His boots made small clattering sounds as he walked up the ramp, and stepped on the platform lift. He pressed a tall, stick-like button, and a loud rumbling came from behind him. Slowly the lift went up, rumbling slightly.  
It leveled with the giant platform with merchants and bridges that connected to different platforms. There were 2 other bridges connected to this platform, and Amril took the one on the right. He walked till he got to another plat form, and walked up a slanted ramp.  
He came to a small house, and opened the door. Nobody was home...nobody had been home for 5 years. 30 minutes ago, he was at the place where is parents died...Crushbone. He had been seeking revenge ever since, to find Emporer Crush.   
On a happier note, he lived happily with one friend, Lia. She had supported him when his parents died in the orc raid, and she had came by earlier, leaving him a loaf of bread and a jar of water. He silently thanked her, and sat down to begin his meal.  
  
**********************  
  
Antonica, the biggest continet in all of Norrath. The human city of Freeport lay on the bay of the Ocean of Tears, giving a gateway to the rest of Antonica. Here lies on of the most lied about places in all of Norrath...the Aquaduct.  
Rumors of ghostly activity take place there, but no one had come out alive to tell. A young party of adventurers, consisting of a young bard, Jjissae, a warrior, Neoth, and a cleric, Liuwin. They all treaded slowly down into the depths of the Aquaduct, always glancing around to make sure nothing was following them.  
The leader, Jjissae, signled for the warrior, older and more expierenced, to go ahead and scout out. He dissappeared around the corner, making no slight sound. He never came back. A lone arrow came out of no where, piercing into the cleric's chest. He coughed up blood, not able to cast a healing spell, and slowly died. Jjissae ran, ran like nothing could stop him. He hastily got out of the well, and rolled on the ground, out of breath.   
A merchant helped him up, and stared at where he had just came from. Jjissae thanked the merchant, and headed for the docks. He had to get out of here...and go back home, back to Kelethin.  
  
**********************  
  
An attractive young girl walked in the door of Amril's house, her brown hair covering most of her face. Amril glanced up at her, and raised a hand, a signled 'Hi'.  
"Well, you're finally back, Amril," Lia said, sitting in a lonesome chair.  
"Hey, I have got to get my share of Orcslaying, and try to make a name for myself, like my father," Amril said softly.   
"Orcslaying...how I hate it," Lia said bitterly.  
"You're like my grandfather, then," Amril said, finishing the bread.  
"Where is the old man anyway?" Lia asked.  
"I don't know, probably working on some crazy spell," Amril said, taking a sip of water.  
"Probably," Lia commented, and stood up.  
Amril did as well. He walked out the door, and Lia followed. They both walked down the ramp, and into their favorite tavern. They both took a seat, and ordered mead.  
They overheard drunkards talking about the orcish uproar in Antonica, and how they feared it would happen here too. Amril ignored there comments though, it wouldn't happen, not while he was still here. 


	3. Chapter Two-Old Friends

Chapter Two-Old Friends  
  
  
  
The guards saw it coming, and readied there swords and shields. It yelled in rage, blood flowing from it's forehead...a young adventurer had just crossed it's path and managed to get a scrap off before getting eaten. The guards yelled franticlly...they would need help with this one.  
Meanwhile, Amril woke up with a jolt. He was sweating from a dream he had just had. An oversized orc...attacking Kelethin? He ignored it, and got out of bed. He pulled on his clothes, and walked out the door. Barely dawn. That would give him enough time to get to Crushbone before the orc's can re-sharpen their weapons.   
He walked out of his house, passing Lia's on the way to the lift. She was still asleep, he knew. His sword made a light sound against his chainmail pants as he rode the lift down. He walked up the path and too the Gate. He entered slowly, and looked around for an unsuspecting orc.  
There, he found a lone one doing patrol around the outskirts of the castle. Amril hid behind a tree, readying his bow. The orc came with in 20 meters, and Amril popped out of his hiding place.   
The arrow moved through the air, seeming to be set on it's target. Arrow and flesh collided, as blood spewed out on impact. The orc fell into the river, creating a mist of red around it. Nothing saw the orc fall, except for Amril.   
Amril moved silently up the hill, and got a clear view of the castle. Few orcs where still there, for most of the castle had been taken over. Amril kneeled. This would be a good spot to kill some orcs from a distance. He loaded an arrow on too his bow and pointed it at and orc. He shot it, and it hit the orc in the chest, not killing it. Amril repeated this process until it was dead.  
He slid down the muddy hill, and touched down in front of the castle. He put his bow on his back and drew his sword, the silver glistning in the dim sunlight. He walked up the dull stone steps to the wooden door. He kicked it open, only to be attacked by two guarding orcs.  
He swiftly dodged there swings, jumping down to the first step. He confused the orc by pretending to swing at it, but hitting it's comrade instead. The tip of the blade went across it's face as blood went in every direction. Amril took his secondary sword and stabbed the orcish warrior. He kicked it, and it moaned in pain.  
Amril decided to end it's misery. He rose his sword, and peered down at the orc. The blade came down, seperating it's head from the rest of it's body. A pool of crimson formed around him, and it made no further sound.  
Amril walked into the entrance, seeing the fountain of blood decorating the wall. He ignored it, and ventured further. A young man was fending off two huge orcs, but it seemed like he could handle it.   
Amril turned towards the throne chair. A huge orc that seemed to be off some importance, glared at him, raising his orcish blade. Amril grinned, and put one sword in a scabbard. He got a red shield off his back, and put it on his arm.  
The orc charged towards him, bringing it's blade to the level of Amril's chest. Amril blocked with his shield, and swung at the orc from the other side. The orc ducked, and kicked Amril in the stomach. Amril tumbled back, and was looking up at a grinning orc. The orc rose it's sword, and was about to come down on Amril, but a red bolt of fire hit the orc, making it trip over it's self. Amril looked in the direction the blot came from...Lia! Amril smiled and got up.  
"I thought you hated this place!" Amril said.  
"Just when you're not here!" Lia said and winked at him.  
She jumped down from the window cell, and walked to Amril. They both looked at the orc, currently getting up. Amril pointed his sword at it, and Lia began to cast a spell. A green aura surronded her hand, and roots came out of the ground and enclosed on the orc's feet. It looked down, and didn't see Amril coming.   
Amril's silver blade was stainded red as it connected with the orc. Blood splattered in Amril's face, but Amril didn't seem to really care. In a swift movement of strength, Amril's blade went across the orc's face, killing it instantly.  
Amril panted, his life was on the line a few seconds ago. When he fights young orcs, he has no fear of getting hurt, but that one...was intense. Ever since Amril was young he had always had a need for the heat of battle. Killing was not just obligated, but his desire, to take vengance on the damned orcs.  
"Well, that was fun," Lia said with a tone of sarcasm.  
Amril grunted in response, and put his blade in it's seath. They were about to leave, when a High Elf came up to them in Plate Armor. It had the mark of the Fawder Army on the breastplate.  
"Amril Treewind?" The High Elf asked.  
"Yes, I am Amril Treewind," Amril said.  
"I have been asked to summon you to the Army Intelligence Head Quarters, or AIHQ. General Buoan wants to recruite you as a Captain for the Legion of the Damned," The High Elf said.  
After a bit of arguing, Amril finally agreed on going into Underground Felwith. The walk was short, and the white gates of Felwith came into view after a few minutes. Amril sighed, his armor was getting heavier as he walked.  
"General Buoan is waiting for us in the northern tower," The High Elf said, leading them up a stair case.  
The staircase itself took 2 minutes, and by the time Amril got up there, he was panting. General Buoan was reviewing some battle tatics as they walked in.  
"Ah...Amril Treewind..."  
  
********************************  
  
The boat lined up the with the docks, and Jjissae stepped out. His shoes made soft clanking sounds as he strolled across the docks, going down the ramp and touching cold sand. He made small footprints as he headed towards the stone gates, and followed the dirt path until he got to Kaladim.  
The giant, marble dwarf statue looked down apon him, as it were judging him. It's eye's were watchful, yet they didn't move. Jjissae chuckled to himself.  
"How can that race think they are superior when there woman are bearded?" He asked himself and continued.  
Somewhere down the path, he ran into a dwarven gaurd, and he bowed to him. The gaurd had a mintour battle axe, not too bad of a weapon by Jjissae's standards.  
"Watch out for two ogres roaming around these paths, young one," The dwarf said, and Jjissae took note of that.  
He continued down the path, making his way up too the opening to Greater Faydark. Luckly, no ogres, so he continued through. After 10 minutes, he made his way to Kelethin, and sighed in relief.  
"Ah...home again," Jjissae said as he used the lift.  
He searched around for the merchant he usually buys from, and he was standing on the platform right were Jjissae was.  
"Ah Jjissae, haven't seen you in a while," The merchant said.  
"Been in Freeport, you know," Jjissae said.  
"Ah, see any ghosts?" The merchant chuckled, and Jjissae gave him a stern look.  
"Hey, where are Linea and Mardou?" The merchanta asked, looking around.  
"Dead. Freeport. No questions," Jjissae said, and bought some bread and water.  
He walked down a lift, and too his empty house. Slowly, he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
**************************************  
  
"No. Definatly not," Roslyn said, to her husband, Elfrir.  
"Why not? Amril is most likely not going to be there. He is always busy fighting off the orcish Horde," Elfrir said.  
"I am not going back to Kelethin!" Roslyn said stubbernly.  
"Come on, are old house is there, and all are old friends. Jjissae might even be there," Elfrir said.  
"No, last I heard, Jjissae was in Freeport," Roslyn said.  
"So? Come on!" Elfir said, and after almost an hour of arguing, she finally agreed.  
The boat ride was short, since they were just in Kunark, fighting off Iskar skeleton monks. They exited the docks, and made there way to Greater Faydark. It took them seconds to get to Kelethin, since they were both equiped with Journyman's boots. They rode the lift, and stopped by Jjissae's house to find that he was sleeping.  
"Aw..he sleeping, come on, let's go to Crushbone," Elfrir said, but Roslyn shook her head.  
"That is the sure-fire place where Amril is," Roslyn said.  
"What do you have against him anyway?" Elfrir asked.  
"Well you see..."  
**************************************  
  
  
"Death is but a new adventure!" Amril playfully yelled, dancing around an orc pawn.  
It was quite mad now, being harrased endlessly. Lia had gone back to Kelethin, and Amril just was having fun. The orc pierced him in the stomach, no effect, but Amril got mad. After he was done, the orc lay in scattered pieces. Amril wiped his mouth, even though there was no blood. A voice rattled from behind him, and he looked up, a druid named Maxam stood on a rock.  
"Amril, Amril, Amril. Though you would be here," Maxam said, wearing the guild badge.  
"Maxam, what are you doing here?" Amril asked.  
"Making sure Roslyn doesn't kill you," Maxam said.  
"She's here!?" Amril yelled.  
"Yes," Maxam said.  
"She's going to kill me now...I am now a captain for the Fawder Army," Amril said.  
"What!? You know how she hates the thought of war...wait...that's why shes mad at you, isn't it? Because of the Nerok campaign?" Maxam asked.  
Amril nodded, and Maxam sighed. He shook his head, amd sighed again.  
"You know, what you did was pretty brutal. Killing all those people, even if they were soldiers," Maxam said, "You shouldn't of told her."  
"I was drunk when she asked, and young enough to tell," Amril said.  
"Why did she ask in the first place?" Maxam asked.  
"I don't know. My personality was getting dark, so she asked, I guess," Amril said.  
"What really did happen?" Maxam asked, shifting his head a little.  
"Well..." Amril said, and recalled memories. 


End file.
